fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Alien for Christmas/Transcript
This is the transcript for Alien for Christmas, the second episode of Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side. Script Jerry is seen jumping out of bed and putting a CD on, playing a song called Alien for Christmas. He goes into a music video-style thing, with some cuts to his bandmates, Eddie and Quentin, seemingly getting prepared for Christmas. The singing is abruptly brought to a close when Jess turns off Jerry's CD player. Jerry: Oh, come on! I was enjoying that! Eddie: Why are we in a freeze-frame? Quentin: You should know this town more than me, you're 25! You're 8 years older than me, you've lived here longer! Shit like this always happens in this town! Eddie: Yeah, but this stuff started happening about a month ago. Quentin: True. Jess laughs. Jess: There's some girl who's asking to join us for the whole protecting Earth dealio. She's downstairs. Jerry walks downstairs to see a girl in a t-shirt and a skirt sat in his living room. Jerry: Can I help? Mysterious girl: Uh, yeah. You're one of the guys in that team of people who were picked to protect Earth, right? Jerry: Yeah, how did you know? Mysterious girl: Just a hunch. Anyway, are you guys recruiting people? Jerry: Yeah. Mysterious girl: Could I possibly help? Jerry looks at Jess, who shrugs. Jerry thinks for a second. Jerry: I guess. As long as you're prepared to put up with the pressure of saving the world. Mysterious girl: thanks! My name's Kirsti. Jerry and Kirsti shake hands. Kirsti is shown back at the HQ. Kirsti: Are there any jobs up yet? Jerry: No, but at least not for now anyway. Nick: Well, if there isn't anything we need to do, why don't we do something easy this Christmas? Jess: Sounds cool, what did you have in mind? Nick: Well, I can always hold a Christmas party at my place, or we can hold it here. Jerry: If we hold it here, Jess is just gonna abuse the wine and her liver. Nick: Oh yeah, good point. What if we lock the wine cellar? Jess: No. Jerry: Jess has the strength of Hulk when she's pissed, mix that with combat boots and anything's breakable. Nick sighs in frustration. Nick: Right, so start at 6 p.m., my place. Jerry: Yeah. Kirsti: Lets do this! Jess: Alright! Jess walks toward the stairs to tell the others. Jess: Guys, we're holding a party at Nick's place, 6 p.m.! Nina: Cool! Blaze, Nikolai, Skye and Aminu simultaneously cheer. The scene cuts to night time, with the team in a large house with music playing. Nick: Here's to being told to save the world! The others cheer as the party continues. Blaze is shown, looking at Kirsti. Blaze: (to herself) Why do i keep thinking Kirsti's an alien? She looks human, acts like a human, what quality is it that she has that keeps making me think she's an alien? Nina walks over to Blaze Nina: Are you alright? Blaze: Yeah. I just need to go clear my head, I'll be back in a bit. Blaze goes upstairs and into a different room. Nikolai decides to talk to the new recruit. Nikolai: So, where you from? Kirsti panics. Kirsti: (stuttering) Sacramento. Nikolai: You didn't sound so sure then. Are you definitely from there? Kirsti stammers. Nikolai: ...You're not an alien are you? Kirsti: ...There's a chance. Nikolai: Holy shit, you are an alien! Kirsti: (whispering) Okay, I am. But don't tell this to anybody. You got me? Nikolai nods. Kirsti: Good. The two continue the night like nothing happened. Blaze is seen going upstairs, causing Nina to get curious and follow her. Blaze pulls back the sleeve on her jacket and reveals a watch, as Nina peeks through the door. A hologram of a shady man appears. ???: Agent Zednik, where have you been? Blaze: I've been helping Los Angeles. I'm trying to protect Earth, and I'm trying to become a better person. ???: Zednik, we need you back in the HQ immediately. Blaze: I can't come back right now, I'm working with a group of people. People who are better than you and the rest of the agency. ???: Zednik, you must come back right now! Blaze sighs in anger. Blaze: Well, fuck you. I can do what I want, when I want, you can't control me. Blaze turns off the watch to see Nina standing in the doorway. Blaze: You didn't hear any of that did you? Nina looks at her with a face that says "I knew it." Nina: Every last word. So, you're a spy? Blaze: ...Yes. But keep your trap shut. Blaze turns on a device that picks up Nina's brainwaves, and receives an odd reading, with Nina's brain being powerful compared to hers. Nina: Are you still thinking about the possibility that Kirsti's an alien? Blaze: Uh... Not really. Should we go back downstairs? Nina agrees and they return to the party. Aminu is then shown outside the room, thinking about what he had heard. Jess is seen in an extremely rare good mood. Jerry walks over to her. Jerry: It's weird to see you not angry for a change! Jess: Yeah, it's weird. Guess there's nothing that can piss me off right now. We're having fun and I can't see anything that'll bring me down right now. Jess sits back and relaxes, while the party goes into the night. However, her joy is short-lived as she suddenly gets angry. Jerry: Well, that just happened. There wasn't even anything to be angry about. Confused, Jerry thinks about the possible things that could set her off. He walks to where she is. Jerry: What was that sudden outburst then? Jess: I don't know... I have some weird thing in my brain that won't let me relax and it drives me over the edge all the time. It's hard for me to have a cool head at all. Jerry decides to investigate what her brain is like. Nina and Nikolai are looking opposite directions, and bump into each other. Nina's eyes go a light green and she communicates with Nikolai telepathically. Nina: Some weird shit's happened tonight... Nikolai: What, you think that's a first? Nina: ...True. But tonight... Tonight has been a lot weirder. Nikolai: Weirder than a demon crawling out of a giant demon crawling out of a portal in Los Angeles? Nina sighs. Nina: Well, I found out Blaze is a spy, but she told me not to tell anyone, so keep your trap shut. Nikolai: ...Huh. I found out Kirsti's an alien. Nina: Dude! Jess seems to pick up what Nikolai said and starts to shake. Nina: Oh, shit. Jess starts to get angry and her eyes are seen going a burning red. Nina: Quick, do something! Nikolai runs and pins Jess to the ground. Jess: Get off me! Nikolai: Once you cool your shit, I will. Jess kicks and screams, attempting to break free, and kicks Nikolai onto a sofa. She rampages, busting down Nick's door and causing an accident in the street. Nick picks up the broken door. Nick: I think... She's pissed. The episode ends with the party continuing like nothing happened. In the stinger, Blaze is seen dropping her watch in a garbage bin. Blaze: I won't be needing that anymore. Blaze then pulls out a poster saying "Agents Wanted". There are then 6 people shown, possibly hinting at episode 3. Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Transcript